Lost in those eyes
by MrsLMB
Summary: It was the way he looked at her with those dark eyes. They way he made her body burn with desire. What she wouldn't give to have just one taste of the forbidden fruit he offered... Bella/Pack member. Rated M for mature content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short one shot. Had to get it out of my system. It's an itch I've wanted scratched for a while now and I needed to get rid of my writer's block somehow. I'm hoping it works. Enjoyxxx**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all it's recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **P.S:** **Don't know why, but for some reason Roxette's 'How do you do' and 'Sleeping in my car' was playing over and over in my mind for this one. Just seemed to get me all worked up. (Two brilliant oldies that I haven't heard in a long time)**

 _Lost in those eyes_

Bella lifted her head and found _him_ looking at her, again. He was always watching her with those dark eyes that made her stomach knot up and her heart race - eyes that devoured her piece by piece and made her weak at the knees. She couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at her the way _he_ did right now. With so much _want_ flashing in those obsidian eyes.

Bella shuffled uncomfortably, rubbed her thighs together and forced her eyes back to Embry who was standing in the middle of Sam's living room, talking about the bonfire they would be throwing tomorrow night, while familiar favorites bled from vintage speakers on an old, rickety cabinet in the corner. Just a little more bass would be all it took to blow the cabinet to smithereens.

"You in, Bella?" Jake asked from next to her, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded, offering Jacob a brief smile before flicking her eyes back up to the man standing across from Jake, and met his hungry gaze boldly. Would _he_ also be there tomorrow? She was addicted to the looks he gave her and these days it was hard not to find herself wondering when she'd see him again.

Bella's eyes slid down from his penetrating gaze and over his well-defined body; his tight abs rippled under a threadbare, white t-shirt that strained dangerously over his bulky torso. He subtly adjusted himself in his faded jeans with a large toffee hand and Bella found herself wondering if that impressive bulge pushing against his fly was for her. She suppressed the urge to lick her lips and instead captured her bottom lip between two pearly whites to suppress a wanton groan. God, what she wouldn't give to spend the night in his bed. In his arms. Under him while he made her cum.

But things weren't so easy, were they?

She was dating Jake. Had been now for three years, and things were going great.

 _ **No!**_ That was a flat out lie. Complete bullshit!

Their relationship had watered down to a few quick fucks a week, if at all, and a small peck on the lips before one of them had to get out of bed and go home. They never spent the night together anymore. Maybe they just weren't in love like they used to be. Not like they had been in the beginning, when they couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Jake was kind and sweet. He had a gentle touch which transferred to the bedroom as well. Nothing rough or fierce. No wild, passionate sex or earth shattering orgasms. That just wasn't who he was. Lately their relationship felt more like a friends with benefits thing. She fed him, fucked him and that was about it. Lukewarm sex was the best way to describe it. They'd occasionally watch television together, or he'd play Xbox and she'd read about steaming romances. Ardent and fiery hot nights of sex. She longed to feel the way the characters in those books did, even if it was for just _one_ night.

He was still looking at her, and Jacob was oblivious. They were all standing together around the drinks table and no one noticed the 'fuck me now' looks they exchanged. Not a single one of them.

Bella tore her eyes away from _him_ and whispered into Jake's ear. "I'm going to head down to the beach for a while. I need some air."

He frowned momentarily, eyes flitting between hers like he was trying to read her. She gave him a mollifying smile which seemed to appease him.

"Just be careful," He warned. "It's dark and you're a magnet for trouble."

Bella nodded, "I know."

With a quick, reassuring squeeze of his hand, she weaved through their circle of friends, doing her best to avoid the pair of eyes that she knew would be watching her, and headed for the door. The atmosphere was becoming stifling and she needed fresh air to cool her raging hormones. She needed to get away from _his_ piercing stare. The stare that made heat and desire pool between the apex at her thighs. The stare that made her ache and pulse wantonly. It was simply too much for her desperate body to handle. What if Jake caught scent of her arousal and realized that it wasn't because of him?

"You okay?" Leah asked, concern etching her beautiful features as Bella brushed past her through the door and onto the porch. Bella steadied herself against the weathered wood railing and dragged in a desperate lungful of cold sea air, nodding without looking at her friend.

She pulled another calming breath in through her nose, before turning her head to look over her shoulder at Leah, giving her a wan smile. "I'll be back soon. Just need some air."

Leah was the only one who knew how unsatisfied Bella was in her relationship with Jake. How trapped she felt some days. Leah also knew about _him_ and how he affected her. She had spent countless nights encouraging Bella to dig deep, find her balls, and try it on with _him_ for one night, just to see how it felt. Bella always vehemently refused, like the coward she was. She didn't want to hurt Jacob.

"Okay," Leah gave her a sympathetic smile. "Just be safe. Shout if you're in trouble."

"Yeah," Bella sighed.

* * *

The wind blew across the dark ocean, whipping up ripples over the unusually tame waters, and brought with it the calming, salty air that Bella craved right now. Small waves lapped at the ivory sand and threatened to lick her toes. She retreated slowly and found a dry patch of sand to sit down on. Bella sighed, flipped over the collar of her jacket and pulled it up to her ears to shield herself from the frigid night air. She usually loved how it burned her nose and cheeks, but it had just too much of an icy bite tonight. Hot summer nights were fewer and further apart these days as Autumn slowly inched closer and diluted the sweltering heat to cooler, overcast days and even colder nights. She was going to miss the warmer days and skimpy clothes. But most of all, she was going to miss how _his_ eyes traveled over her exposed legs and stomach when they all went down to the beach for a swim.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" A voice startled her from her thoughts.

It was _him._

Just the sound of his creamy, debonair bass rumbling against the shell of her ear, made her toes curl and her insides clench deliciously. Wetness pooled in her panties as a rough hand stoked sensuously down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's fiery wake.

"I-" She stared up into his dark eyes. She didn't know what to say.

He grabbed her arm, yanked her flush up against him and then his lips were on hers...

In a smooth shift of his arms, he had her pulled up against his chest, her legs circling his muscular waist and her heels digging securely into his tight ass. His mouth mashed against hers and tasted her, teeth tugging at her bottom lip in a heated plea for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip in and meet hers with passionate demand.

 _This is so wrong. What about Jacob?_ Bella's conscience reminded her, while watching her immodest display from the sidelines with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. She pushed the nagging voice down and ground herself against him for friction.

"Jesus!" He panted into her mouth and rammed his denim-covered erection into her core.

Bella threw her head back and cried out silently. He was lighting her body on fire and they haven't even started.

A large hand trailed from her shoulder and into the hair at the base of her neck, fisting her ebony curls into his fingers. He tugged roughly, exposing her neck to him and licked and nipped at her over-sensitive skin. He ground himself into her again with bucking hips, letting her know what he wanted from her. What he needed...

"Oh my god!" Bella cried out as an unexpected orgasm ripped her body to shreds from the inside out. Her chest heaved and her body trembled as she clung to him desperately. He wasn't even inside of her yet and already he'd made her cum.

He pulled back to see her face once her breathing calmed down, and carefully stroked his knuckles down her cheek. "You are so fucking beautiful like this." He whispered and captured her lips in a sensuous kiss, tongues dancing languidly together. She heard him zip down his fly and push her panties aside under her skirt. A stray finger dipped into her core, making her body jerk in surprise. He pulled it out and held it to her lips. "Taste." He ordered.

Bella found herself obliging and parted her lips.

He slowly slipped his slick finger into her mouth and whispered, "I want you to know what you taste like when you're with me. What I do to you without even fucking you."

She flicked out her tongue and licked his finger tentatively. She'd never done something like this before. It tasted good - sweet and tangy and it turned her on even more. Her lips closed around his finger as he arched a questioning brow at her. He was waiting for her to tell him how she tasted to herself. She closed her eyes and moaned shamelessly. "Hmmm..."

"Good girl." His gruff voice left her panting like a fucking hussy.

And then he thrust himself deep into her without warning or apology.

He caught her cries between velvety lips as he stretched her body to fit him. He was so much larger than Jake, leaving her walls burning as it adjusted to the welcome intrusion of his thick cock. She loved how he filled her so completely and found her clit throbbing in anticipation of the pleasure awaiting her.

He pulled his hips back and thrust into her again, harder this time, lips still joined to mute their pleasure to the unsuspecting ears of the pack, where they were gathered and celebrating Leah's birthday at Sam's house.

He kept up his labored thrusts, taking her body higher and higher with each undulation of his strong hips. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this. For how long I've wanted you." He grunted in her ear, grabbed a breast and squeezed it. He wasn't satisfied and his warm fingers soon worked their way up under her t-shirt and to her bra. He pulled the cup down with two fingers, making her breast spill out from it's confinement. He rolled a taut pink nipple between two rough fingers, forcing her body to respond. Her hips arched savagely into him, and she bit down hard on her swollen bottom lip to stop herself from moaning out loud.

God it was such a rush! Here _he_ was, fucking _her_ in the middle of nowhere and at any given moment they could be caught by Jake, who might come down to look for her. But even if she cared about that right now, she was sure his wolf hearing would pick up on any unwanted intruders. He would probably slip them into the bushes near by, but by god she wasn't going to let this man stop what he was doing to her body. All she wanted right now was him, deeply buried inside of her. To hell with the consequences...

Bella's hands traveled up under his shirt and over those washboard abs, trailing lazily over every dip and swell. "You're so fucking sexy. And I think I've wanted this just as much as you have." She whispered. "I've wanted you since the fist time you eye fucked me at Leah's house, six months ago." She panted and trailed hot, open mouthed kisses up to his five o'clock shadow, teeth sinking into his flesh there.

"Christ, Bella!" Stop it or you'll make me cum." He bucked his hips forcefully into hers in reprimand.

"Okay." She heaved through burning lungs and nodded in understanding. "Don't cum. Not just yet. I need more." She replaced her teeth with her tongue and worked her way up to his lips, licking the smooth skin of his defined mouth and tasted the remnants of the beer he drank earlier. "You taste so good." She whispered against his lips.

"Can't be better than how you taste." He grunted and increased his pace.

With slapping skin and merciless thrusts, he slowly worked her up to her second orgasm. He slid his hand over her exposed thigh and over her ass, slapping her against her freezing skin. It stung and forced a surprised cry from her lax lips.

"Shhh." He put a finger to her lips and tried to suppress a grin.

"Sorry." She whispered and nipped at his dimpled chin. She wasn't sorry, though. Not one bit. She loved what he did to her and how her body reacted.

He dipped her backwards, pushed her shirt up and settled his hot lips over a taut nipple. He sucked and pulled at the sensitive skin, pushing her even higher. "Oh god!" She cried. "Too much!" Her body wasn't used to this kind of attention; this sheer amount of sensation. He was going to make her explode.

A stray hand tiptoed it's way down between their joined bodies, his fingers tweaking her pulsing clit while violent hips ground with circular thrusts into her.

She sucked in a whooping breath, her nails digging into the white cotton stretched dangerously over his biceps and let go as a riptide of ecstasy pulled her under. Her eyes squeezed shut from the pure pleasure and her cries were caught against the hot, toffee skin of his shoulder as she trembled in his arms.

He growled in her ear and cursed as her body convulsed around him. "Jesus, Bella. You feel so fucking good around my cock."

His pace slowed now to rough, deliberate and uneven thrusts, bringing her slowly back up from the blissful crash that had threatened to drown her mere seconds ago. His cock slid effortlessly in and out from between her slick folds, coaxing soft moans from over her swollen lips and swallowed them down eagerly with his scorching mouth. He was close. She could feel his muscles start to tighten thrust by thrust, and his grip on her tightened just a little bit more.

"I bet Jake never fucks you like this, does he?" He whispered into her ear with a rasping grunt. He grabbed her hips and gave a sharp buck of his own to emphasize his point.

"Never!" She mewled and clawed against his back to find purchase.

"I want to be the only one that makes you cum and scream out in pleasure." He bit down on the skin at the base of her jaw, probably leaving a bruise. She couldn't care less. She just wanted to keep hearing his silky voice while he worked her up to another peak. "And when he fucks you, I hope you think of me..."

 _That did it!_

His words turned her on so much that it pushed her over the edge for the third time tonight. Bella clamped down violently around his throbbing cock, milking him without remorse and reveled in the heat seeping deep into her core as his seed coated her insides with rugged and forceful hips, while he groaned her name against her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, Sam." Bella panted and looked up into his eyes. _Those_ eyes. The ones that made her lose her mind...and all her morals. "That was-"

"...so fucking good!" He completed her sentence.

"Better than good." She grinned, trying to get her runaway breathing under control. Her toes were still tingling from the pleasure she had experienced in his arms and she wished that she could keep hanging onto this amazing feeling forever.

Sam carefully set her down on her feet, keeping hold of her arm as her knees wobbled precariously. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She blushed and smiled up at him. "I'm good, thanks." She adjusted her soaking panties and pulled down her skirt. "What now? How do we go back without rousing suspicion?" She frowned and looked at her feet. "I mean, everyone is gonna smell you on me. For at least a week still. Any ideas of how we can avoid the situation?"

"Actually..." He smirked. "I think I just might have the perfect plan..."

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought... And did you expect it to be Sam? If you're interested in more, let me know. I might continue the story depending on the responses/reactions I get. And if you're happy with it just the way it is (as a one shot)...tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've deleted and re-written this chapter over and over again. I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted for chapter 2. Here it is none the less. I do hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all it's recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 2: Where do we go from here?**

 **BPOV**

Those addictive, velvety lips found hers again, just one last time before they had to execute their plan. It was smoldering and hot and his taste was one hundred percent male.

Oh my god, those lips.

What else could he do with them if he could kiss her like crazy and fuck her like...well...? She had no way to describe the sex. Was there even a word to describe how mind-blowing the sex was? How good it felt having him buried inside of her? _No!_ ...no words could do it justice.

 _So the plan..._

Leah would have to be part of the plan to make this work. And Leah always had Bella's back.

Sam suggested they split up. Bella needed to go home and take a bath - soak off as much of his scent as she could manage, and keep away from Jake for the rest of the week. There was no other choice if she wanted to hide what she'd done from Jake.

Sam wanted Bella to tell Jake that things were over between the two of them; make a clean break and avoid any complications. And that was the plan...it just had to wait the week. For _obvious_ reasons. She wasn't going to end a three year relationship over the phone, but there was no way she could continue with their meek relationship anymore, either. Not after tonight.

And what about Sam smelling like her when he went back to his house, you might ask? Because Bella sure did ask. Sam had said, _"Your scent won't stick to me as_ _long. One good wash and I'd be scent-free._ " He was planning on taking a midnight dip in the icy waters and then head back home - keep a low profile.

As for keeping away from Jake, Bella suggested telling him she had her period and that she wasn't feeling well. That would surely keep him at bay for the week. Jake didn't crave her company or her body as much anymore and with her being 'on her period', she was sure that it would be enough to make him lose interest for the time being.

Sam suggested she tell Jake she was going to her mother's for the week. An truly 'overdue' trip. Less suspicious.

Bella won this argument.

It would be better to keep Jake at bay by faking her period for the week, than have him pass by her house, only to find out that she had never gone to Florida. That would be a disaster at best. She would call Jake tomorrow to let him know about her monthly predicament.

And how does Leah tie into this whole plan? Well, Sam couldn't very well let on that he went down to the beach after Bella, only to find that she wasn't 'feeling well'. Too suspicious. What if, over the last six months, someone had in fact caught them looking at each other the way they did, and put two and two together? No. It was better for Leah to tell Jake that she'd left, because she was feeling a little 'under the weather'.

Bella thrust her phone back into her purse after sending Leah a text with the details of what was about to go down and looked up into Sam's eyes. He was looking at her like _that_ again and instantly her heart kicked back into galloping at 50 miles an hour. How the hell did he manage to magic her body into responding like a hormonal teenager? "Done." Bella nodded. "Leah knows what to do."

He didn't say anything. Just kept undressing her with those eyes.

"Guess it's time for me to go." She stared back at him, trying to figure out if this was goodbye or just 'see you soon'. She didn't know. It was too difficult to read him, and she was afraid that if she did manage to guess what was going on in his mind, she might not like what she would find.

"Be good." Sam said his goodbyes with a wink and stroked his hand over her wet panties, giving her tingling nub a pinch.

"Don't!" She gasped and jerked in response. "You'll have me all hot and bothered if you keep doing things like this."

"Just use that hand of yours then..." He whispered in her ear and bit the shell. "And think of me when you do." He lazily dipped a finger into her wetness, pulled back with a smirk and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm..." He closed his eyes as he savored her essence, combined with his.

Just the sight of him doing that made her clench together her thighs in arousal. This man was going to be the death of her. Of that she was one hundred percent sure.

His eyes popped open, burning gold splashed against a backdrop of endless midnight. He growled. "Go."

"Enjoy your swim." She blushed and turned away with legs that felt like lead.

Trying to be as quiet as she could, Bella stumbled her way up the sandy shores and past Sam's house to her truck with legs that were ready to give in under her. She chanced a glance back at the brightly lit house, music bleeding buoyantly from inside. She could hear laughter and conversation drifting out toward her - her friends were completely oblivious to what had just taken place down at the beach. Bella couldn't see Jacob and assumed he was somewhere inside the house, doing...well, who knows what he was doing?

She eased open her truck door, slid in across the cool leather seats and jammed the key into the ignition, turning it with clenched teeth as the engine roared to deafening life. Way to keep a low profile. But what did it matter if Jake heard her now, anyway? Leah would be there to stop him and initiate the plan. Bella buckled up and shuffled uncomfortably in her seat as the dull ache between her legs reminded her of what had taken place not fifteen minutes ago. Just the thought made butterflies flutter rampantly deep inside of her stomach.

The evidence of Sam's and her hot and ardent coupling, leaked from her underwear and onto her thighs, transferring his scent onto the faded leather. She would probably have to take the truck for a proper valet to remove any lingering stains and scent.

* * *

Golden rays of early morning sun bled into Bella's bedroom, chasing her from her restless sleep. For minutes she just lay there, wondering if the image of Sam sheathed deeply inside of her while his slate eyes bored into her soul, was just a dream or if it was reality. Did last night really happen? Maybe a strong cup of coffee would help kick start her mind. Clear things up.

Bella swung her feet off the bed, sat up and grabbed her phone. She winced. Ouch. Her lady bits protested painfully at her sudden movement. And right there was her answer. She did have sex with Sam last night. Mind-numbing and fierce. He'd dragged orgasm after orgasm from her willing body with the gentlest of touches and the roughest of hips. He had completely lit her body on fire, and after last night, she knew she'd never be the same - not after she'd had a taste of Sam.

...and then the guilt came crashing down full force. What the fuck had she done? She couldn't even justify her actions by saying that she had been drunk. She literally had not had a drop of alcohol last night. And poor Jacob. She had been completely lucid while she let Sam take her body and light it on fire, thrust by hungry thrust.

Bella groaned into her hands. Oh god. It had been the best sex she's ever had. Nobody even came close to Sam. Especially not Jake.

She shuffled carefully through her tiny, two-bedroom house, padded over the blue and white linoleum floors of her even smaller kitchen and flipped on the kettle.

"You really messed up, Bella." She sighed and leaned back against the counter, arms crossed over her chest in annoyance at what she'd done. There was only one thing that would help right now. She needed to talk to her mother. And not over the phone. Maybe it would be better to jump on the first flight to Florida and get her advice. She always knew what to say.

With that idea in mind, Bella left the coffee forgotten and headed to her room to pack. She would call Jacob on her way to the airport to let him now where she was headed.

* * *

"Something is up with you." Her mother accused, narrowing her scrutinizing eyes at Bella and slid a large glass of wine toward her across the smooth cherry wood of the kitchen table.

Bella pursed her lips at her mother's accurate assessment of her (was she really _that_ transparent?), and traced the wine glass with an absent finger. "Yeah." She sighed. "I need your advice, Mom."

Reneé poured a glass for herself and pushed the cork back into the bottle with practiced hands. "How 'bout we go outside and soak up some sun?" She suggested, storing the bottle in the fridge and peering over her shoulder at Bella as she closed the door. "And then you can tell me all about it."

Bella nodded. "Just bring the bottle along."

"That bad?" Her mother arched a concerned brow and opened the fridge again, grabbing the bottle as Bella had suggested.

"Worse." She grimaced.

Bella followed her mother to the sliding doors and out onto the patio that overlooked the beach. She flinched as the salty air hit her square in the face. It reminded her too much of last night. Of Sam and his skilled hands and hot mouth. She wondered what he was doing right at this moment? And Jake. He'd been so understanding when she told him she needed to see her mother; that she missed her. All he'd asked from her was to send his love to her mother.

"So?" Her mother encouraged.

Bella took a sip of her wine, set it down on the ground next to the lounge chair and scooted onto the bright green and yellow waterproof material. She looked over at her mother who was already lying back on her own chair, eyes closed and hidden behind large sunglasses. "Don't hate me." She implored.

"Promise." Her mother replied easily.

Bella sighed and lay back on the chair, enjoying the sun that warmed her pale skin. "I cheated on Jake."

Silence.

Bella waited.

"Why?" Her mother questioned eventually.

"I have no idea why, Mom." Bella raked a stray hand through her tangled hair. She sat up and turned to her mother, chewing on her lip as she mulled over her false answer. "Actually, that's not true. I know exactly why."

Her mother turned on her side, carefully lifted her sunglasses and nestled it into the light brown, sun kissed hair on top of her head, giving Bella her full attention.

"Jake and I, well...I guess you could say it's become boring. And we've both stopped trying. He's just as sweet as always, but we're more like friends these days." Bella frowned as last night's events drifted back. "And god, Mom. This guy, Sam... The way he looks at me. The way he's _been_ looking at me for the last few months. Jesus. Those eyes. It's like they swallow you whole. Turns your whole body to putty." Her hand reached blindly for her wine glass as her throat dried. She found the glass and brought it up to her lips. She took a large sip of the crisp white wine and smacked her lips. She set the glass down again before she spoke. "I don't know how it happened, but it just did. One moment I was still sitting on the beach by myself and the next I was in his arms. And I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop."

"What are you going to tell Jake?" Her mother wondered.

Bella looked into her mother's gentle eyes and found no judgement hidden in them. She relaxed a little. "I'm obviously not going to tell him about what happened between Sam and me. But I think it's best to end things. Even if last night was just a one time thing, I can't continue a relationship with Jake. I'm not happy with him anymore."

"So _was_ last night just a one time thing?" Her mother asked the question that had been playing on repeat in Bella's mind since she left Sam on First beach last night.

"I really don't know . But I hope not." She sighed.

"Baby girl, you know I love Jake. But it's _your_ life. And if he doesn't make you happy anymore, end things. Just promise me you won't continue seeing Sam until you break it off with Jake. It'll just make things way too complicated. Messy."

"Yeah. Sam said the same thing." Bella nodded.

"So what's he like?" Her mother flashed her a curious grin.

Bella wondered if maybe her mother was subtly fishing for information to find out if she was getting mixed up with the wrong kind of guy. A guy who'd just end up hurting her.

"Mmm..." Bella closed her eyes and thought back to the conversations she's had with Sam in the past. There were only a few. "Sam never really says much." Bella smiled. "He's the strong and silent type. Never speaks unless what he has to say actually adds value to the conversation, you know? He keeps a clean place. Doesn't have a girlfriend. It's strange, really, because, before last night, I never thought Sam capable of being so..." She sucked in a breath as another memory assaulted her. The way he touched her. The dirty talk. The way he claimed her body without apology. "...demanding...I guess." She finished her assessment of him.

"Boy." Her mother fanned herself. "Sounds like he knew what he was doing."

"Oh, Mom." Bella blushed, bit her lip and shifted in her seat as the mere thought of Sam and his particular set of skills made her ache for release. "You have no idea."

From inside the house the shrill ring of her phone sounded.

"Ooh!" Bella's eyes widened and she pushed up from her chair. "Let me just get that. Might be Leah."

Bella hurried across the hot, stone patio and back into the living room. She spotted her purse on one of the overstuffed couches and made a bee-line for it. She picked the phone from her bag and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hi." A familiar, dark chocolate bass filtered into her ear from the other end of the phone and made her squeeze her thighs together.

"Sam?" How did he get her number? From Leah, maybe?

"So you decided to run, did you?" He asked in a flat voice that gave nothing away. Was it an accusation or a question?

"I didn't run." Bella lied. "I just decided to visit my mother for a few days. Your suggestion from last night stuck with me, and I decided that now was as good a time as any to head down to visit my mom."

"You ran." He persisted. How did he know she was lying?

"Fine, Sam. Yes, I ran." She conceded with a sighed. "I needed to clear my head after last night. I can't believe we had sex! And on the beach, no less. Anyone could have seen us. And the worst part about all of this is that we barely know each other. I've never done anything as rash and impulsive _and_ questionable like this before. It's not who I am...usually."

"I'm sorry." He replied dryly.

"For what? It's not like you _made_ me. I had a choice, Sam. I could have stopped you if I wanted to." She huffed in annoyance at herself.

"When are you coming home?" His question caught her off guard. What did it matter to him?

"I don't know, Sam. In a few days, maybe?"

Silence. Sam kept quiet for so long that Bella lifted her phone from her ear to check if the connection had been broken. But no, low and behold they were still connected. "Sam?"

"Do you regret what happened?" He sounded so stoic. She guessed that was actually a fairly accurate assessment of him. Always stoic. Except for when he looked at her the way he did. Then she saw a totally different side to Sam.

"I wish I could say that I did. I sure as hell know I'm supposed to regret it. But I don't. And I hate myself because of it. For hurting Jake."

"You didn't. He doesn't know what happened."

"I know that. But we had sex behind his back."

"Are you still going to break up with him?" Another question she didn't expect him to ask.

"Yeah." Bella sighed and dragged a frustrated hand over her face. "I am."

"And where does that leave us?"

 _Us?_ Like Sam and her? "I don't know. Let me do what I have to do and if you still want to talk after that, we can meet up."

"Okay. Guess I can handle that."

"See you when I get back." She greeted.

"Be careful." He said. "Bye Bella."

She ended the call and stared at her phone for a moment, jaw slack. What the fuck was that?

"Who was that?" Reneé suddenly asked from behind Bella, startling her.

"Sam." She sighed, shaking her head. "Didn't even know he had my number."

"What did he say?" Her mother looked like she was trying really hard to suppress a grin.

Bella huffed in annoyance at herself for feeling so confused over this whole drama. She needed answers. "Not much. Like I said, he's not a big talker. He's always so cryptic. Forces me to analyze everything he says, just to make sure I understood him correctly. I just wish he could have said what he really meant."

Bella repeated their phone conversation to her mother. Hopefully she'd be able to make sense of it all. Maybe tell her what Sam was actually trying to say; where his mind was at.

Reneé simply chuckled, not providing any further wisdom and left Bella's mind reeling. "If you and Sam continue whatever is going on between the two of you, he's surely gonna keep you on your toes."

* * *

"Hi." Sam's creamy bass droned behind Bella, startling the living shit out of her.

"Fuck!" Bella jumped and dropped the keys on the porch with a loud clack. She turned around to glare at Sam. "Why do you sneak up on me like that?" She huffed. What was he doing here anyway? She'd barely arrived home and gotten out of her truck and already he knew she was here. How?

"Sorry." Sam replied simply and walked slowly toward her, keeping her prisoner with those molten, dark chocolate eyes. And there went her heart, kick-starting up again to it's default pace of fifty miles an hour; the pace her heart seemed to beat at whenever he was around.

Despite her rampaging heart, wobbling knees and shaking hands, she managed to force her words out over tight lips. "You know, Sam," She began and narrowed her eyes at him. "If you hadn't spoken full sentences during our 'romp' on the beach, I would never have known that you could utter more than one word replies."

He kept coming at her, like a predator stalking it's prey. His come-to-bed gaze intensified tenfold as his dark brown eyes shifted to slate. And made her ruin her panties. How did he manage to turn her into a bundle of hormones, _aching_ and _needy,_ by just looking at her? She wasn't a teenage girl anymore, for god sake. And yet here she was, panting in anticipation for his next move, eyes raking brazenly over his naked chest and tattered cut-off's. He adjusted himself in his shorts, just like he'd done that night at the party.

 _Oh my god!_ He was hard for her.

Bella's back was now firmly pressed against the front door and Sam's lips were inches from hers. Jesus Christ. Was he going to kiss her? His dark, smoldering gaze zeroed in on her mouth as her tongue involuntarily licked over her lips. And then, suddenly, he bent down and picked up the keys that were lying at her feet, dragging his nose down her one leg.

"Mmm..." He breathed, his hot breath against her leg making her shiver.

He stroked a large, calloused hand up from her ankle and to her outer thigh as he eased back up to his impressive and intimidating six-foot-six stance in front of her. He casually leaned over her, stubbly chin grazing against her hair as he gently pushed the key into the lock and turned it.

Bella dragged in a lungful of his earthy scent and steadied herself by clutching at his hips. His scent was making her head spin.

"Come." He rasped in her ear and turned her around, gently pushing her inside the house.

Bella stumbled her way to a couch and steadied herself on the arm rest, head hanging down between her outstretched arms, just to gather her wits. She dragged in an uneven breath that got caught in her throat as his scorching hands stroked up her sides.

"Keep standing here like this and I won't be liable for what I do to you." He whispered in her ear. A warning.

Bella turned around to face him, mouth dry and breath rushing out in harsh gusts from between her parted lips, as his words made arousal flare blazing hot, deep in the pit of her stomach. She looked up into his eyes. _Those_ eyes. "Why are you here?" Her voice was rough and gravelly. She cleared her throat.

"I needed to see you." He replied and traced her bottom lip with a forefinger. She pulled her burning lip into her mouth. If she let him continue this, she wasn't sure where they'd end up. He'd most likely end up inside of her, and she couldn't let that happen. Not yet, anyway. She still had to deal with the 'Jake-situation'.

"But why, Sam?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

"I missed you." He said simply. And she heard the need that laced every word.

In a moment of weakness, Bella snaked her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers. And like napalm, heat and desire, (already bubbling on the surface) exploded inside of her with merciless potency.

Sam kissed her back with even more passion than that of the other night, eagerly meeting her mouth's demand and pulled her body tightly against his; like he couldn't get close enough to her. His fingers trailed down into the waistband of her jeans with urgency, dipping just under the material and his aroused cock pushed into her stomach.

Bella pulled back abruptly. "No, Sam!" She pushed him away. She finally seemed to have found her senses again.

His eyes of molten onyx looked questioningly back at her.

"We agreed that I first needed to talk to Jake." She panted. "Complications and what not..."

His hands that were resting on her hips now, moved gently back over to the small of her back, two heated thumbs stroking softly over her tingling flesh just under her tank top.

"When?" He demanded impatiently.

"I'll call him tonight and ask to see him tomorrow morning." She offered him her answer.

He nodded his head and retreated, his face back to it's usual stony mask.

"What is it that you want from me, Sam?" Bella dared ask the question.

He kept quite, looking at the floor; avoiding her eyes.

Great. He wasn't going to answer her. Maybe he was just trying to mess with her.

Bella opened her mouth to tell him to leave, but was silenced by the look in his eyes when he finally looked at her. _Desperation. Lust. Agony._ The emotions in his eyes were clear as day, making her heart stutter.

And then he answered. "Anything. Everything, Bella. I want _you_."

 **A/N: Not the end. Let me know what you thought. More to follow within the week. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews. You guys make my day. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 3: Exes, o's, hearts and flowers**

Bella headed over to Jake's early the next morning. To talk. Or more accurately, to break up. She was nervous for his reaction. She was almost a hundred percent sure he wasn't in love with her anymore, but what if she was wrong and he'd simply just become too comfortable in their relationship to show her the same kind of affection that he had in the first and part of their second year together? She didn't want to hurt him.

"Coffee?" Jake asked, pulling a wrinkled shirt over his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He'd still been asleep when she'd arrived, thanks to him having been assigned to midnight patrol. At least he was a light sleeper.

"Sure." Bella nodded awkwardly. "Sorry that I woke you up."

"No problem." He flashed her his sunny grin, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Something was up. Did he know about Sam and her?

"So," Jake began as he padded back into the living room with two mugs in hand. "What did you want to talk about?" He handed her a mug and sat back on the couch.

"Thanks." Bella said and took a sip of the creamy coffee. She flinched and licked her lips. The coffee was too hot. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, dragged a steadying breath in through her nose and squared her shoulders. She just had to do it. It was like ripping off a band aid. "Us. I came here to talk about us."

"Ah, shit Bells." He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "If this is about Evie and me, I'm real sorry. I should have told you."

"What happened with you and Evie?" She frowned, totally confused.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what exactly, Jake?" She was getting annoyed with him now. He was being way to cryptic. "Just spit it out."

"I slept with Evie the other night." He blurted out and cringed, waiting for Bella to lose it.

"Oh!" Bella replied simply, a sigh following on the heels of her words as his statement registered in her mind. She wasn't sure how to react. She knew she was supposed to be angry. Or hurt, even. But oddly enough, she felt nothing. Not even jealousy.

And then the horrifying realization struck. "Oh my god, Jake! Sam is going to kill you if he finds out. And Chase too, for that matter."

"Fuck!" Jake cursed and dragged a hand through his messy, dark hair. "Just please don't tell either of them?" He pleaded with her.

"Why would I be that stupid, Jake? What do you think Sam is going to do when I tell him you slept with his sister? I'm not ready for a funeral. Especially not yours."

"Thanks." He gave her his signature lopsided grin, relaxing back into the couch. "I really am sorry, Bells. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was drunk out of my mind and she was crying. Chase had just broken up with her." He grimaced. "And one thing kind of lead to another and we had sex. It wasn't my intention, you know?"

"Jesus Christ, Jacob. You know they're on and off every second week. But they _always_ get back together again a couple of days later. You better pray to god that she doesn't tell Chase. Because you know he'll tell Sam. They are best friends." She gave him a weak smile. "I can't be angry at you for doing what you did, because I kind of slept with someone else, too." She bit her lip, waiting for his response. Also nothing. A clear testament to the fact that they were better off as friends. Obviously neither of them still wanted to be in a relationship anymore.

"So, what happens now?" Jake wondered and took a sip of his coffee, dark eyes assessing her from over his mug.

Bella blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She idly fingered the unraveling stitching on one of her sleeves and looked up at Jake. "I think it's better if we end things, Jake. I think it's been over for a long time now. I guess I was just so used to being with you, that it never occurred to me that I wasn't in love with you anymore."

He nodded, looking thoughtful as he chewed his cheek. "Are you in love with this other guy?"

Bella was glad Jake didn't fish for names. If Jake knew it was Sam, would he still be as calm about this as he was now? "I don't know. It's all still very new." She shrugged. "What about you? Are you in love with Evie?"

"God, no!" He shook his head and laughed. "No, Evie and I will always just be friends. Like I said, I was drunk and she was hurt. I think I might just enjoy my single life for a while, you know. Maybe I'll even meet my imprint."

"Just as long as you know I never wanted to hurt you, Jake. You know I'll always love you, but just not like _that._ "

"I get it, Bells. I really do. And as cliché as it sounds, I hope we can still be friends?"

"Of course we can, Jake. You'll always have a special place in my heart, no matter what." Bella pushed up from the couch and walked over to Jacob. She tugged at his arm and pulled him in for a fierce hug. "Thanks for making this easy." She sighed against his shoulder. "I was really nervous coming here."

"Thanks for being honest, Bells. You really didn't have to tell me the truth, but still you chose to. And I appreciate it more than you know. You kinda let me off the hook there, too."

Bella rewarded Jake with an easy grin. "I'll see you around?"

"You sure will." He nodded. "Let me walk you out." Jake followed behind her to the front door and leaned against it as she walked out onto the porch.

"Bye, Jake." She waved casually and turned away, feeling a little awkward despite their amicable break-up. But at least the she had done what she came here for, and she could relax now. Sort out the mess between Sam and her.

As Bella headed into Forks, an overwhelming anxiousness started to creep up on her with a vengeance. She still had the daunting task of talking to Sam. He'd said that he wanted her, didn't he? But what exactly did he want? What was everything? Did he mean he wanted her whole body, or did he want her heart as well? And what was it that she wanted from him? Was it just sex, or did she want something more?

One thing she was sure of was that there was this undeniable attraction between the two of them. And he fucked with her mind completely whenever she was near him. It was like she could barely think. Another thing she did know was that she desperately wanted a repeat performance from him, just like the other night on the beach - wild and hot. And she wanted to see him look at her they way he always did. It made her feel wanted.

* * *

When Bella arrived back home, she sent a quick text to Sam, letting him know that she was home if he wanted to come over. She waited ten minutes for a reply before she finally gave up and decided to do some much needed laundry to occupy her mind. He was obviously busy. Or maybe he didn't want to talk. God...but did _she_ want to talk? Or did she just want him in her bed, over her, making her scream his name?

Bella sighed in frustration and fished in her closet for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a plain white spaghetti top, (comfy clothes for a boring day at home) and shrugged them on.

Bella folded up the clothes that she'd worn to Jake's this morning and neatly placed it back in her closet. She fished all the dirty clothes from the suitcase that she'd taken along on her trip to Florida and scooped up two sets of clothes that she'd left lying on the floor before her visit to her mother. Among the dirty clothes was the stained skirt from her night with Sam. She almost didn't have the heart to wash it. As weird as she knew it was, she brought the skirt up to her face and dragged in the lingering scent of Sam that still clung to the material. His intoxicating, earthy scent soothed and turned her on, all at once. It was like a hit of heroin to her body, making her blood pump loudly in her ears and the muscles deep inside of her clench in need.

"Hi." Sam's voice startled her. He leaned against the door jamb in all his handsome glory, arms crossed over his chest, wearing a blank expression, but she was almost certain that she saw the corners of his lips tug upward for just a split second.

Bella blushed, feeling like she'd been caught red handed. She retaliated by narrowing her eyes at him in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"You texted me to come over." He stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah." She frowned. "But like a normal person I expected you to let me know if you were coming."

Sam sighed and stalked toward her, his obsidian eyes capturing and keeping her gaze as he neared her. Bella took an involuntary step back, making Sam flinch. She stopped then, wondering if it hurt him that she was trying to flee.

"I'm not good at this." He shook his head and pulled her body into him. With a gentle caress, he dragged his nose up her neck and stopped just below her jaw, dragging in a shameless lungful of her scent.

Oh Jesus. There went all coherent thought. It just flew right out the window without any warning. That was what happened every time she was close to him.

Bella's hands tangled in his short cropped hair, pulling at the roots as she clung to his muscled body. Sam growled in response, pushing her flush up against the wall. He smoothed an open hand from her neck, over her breast and down her stomach, finally stopping to clutch at her hip. His eyes flicked up to hers, lust clearly burning in those endless midnight eyes. He lowered his head to her neck, planting open mouthed kisses over her fair skin as he went. "I need to be inside of you. Right now." He whispered against her shoulder, pushing his rock hard cock against her, while his hot lips brushed against her skin as he spoke, forcing goosebumps to erupt over her body. "I want you to take off all your clothes and lie down on the bed. I'll be back in a second."

 _Oh my!_

His words resonated deep within her, making untamed desire bloom deep within her belly, and trickle down into her panties. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She was sure he could hear it.

Bella did as he asked, leaving the laundry forgotten on her bedroom floor and peeled her clothes from her trembling and aching body. She wondered what he had in mind.

The duvet felt cool against her heated skin, causing her nipples to rise in response as she lay back down on the bed. She bit her lip as she wondered what awaited her. What was Sam planning? She could hear him slowly heading back toward her room and couldn't manage to suppress the smile that tugged at her lips as he entered, a single red rose in hand.

Bella arched a brow at him and sat up. "What's with the rose?" She asked curiously.

"For you." He said, cocking his head as his eyes raked shamelessly over her naked body, inch by inch. He shrugged. "I told you I'm not good at this."

"What do you mean? Not good with what?"

"Emotions. This..." He motioned between the two of them. "Us."

"You are doing just fine." She assured him with a careful smile.

He bent over, watching her with those smoldering eyes and traced her lips with the soft crimson petals of the rose. "So beautiful." He murmured.

Sam carefully trailed the rose from over her parted lips, down her neck toward her breasts, slowly circling each nipple with the silky rose petals.

"Oh god!" Bella mewled. She was dripping wet already, panting heavily at the foreign sensations the flower created against her tingling skin.

Sam expertly unbuttoned his jeans with a one-handed flick of his thumb and zipped down the fly, letting his pants drop to the floor. Next to go was his black t-shirt, which he peeled up and over his head, making every muscle in his body ripple.

Bella licked her lips at the sight of him. He was such an attractive man.

He fisted his thick cock in a large, russet hand and stalked back toward her, settling in between her legs. He tugged her closer to the edge of the bed, slid his rock hard erection between her wide spread legs and dipped just the tip of himself into her once before pulling out again.

"No!" She complained. "Please don't stop. I need more."

"And you'll get more," His creamy bass promised as he bit down on the skin over her collar bone, "When I say so." He bucked his hips and sheathed himself deeply inside of her, once again pulling out abruptly. He was teasing her body mercilessly. Driving her insane with each passing second. If he kept this up, she was going to lose it completely.

Sam started moving the rose again, whispering it down her side, over her ribs, across her stomach and very, very slowly over her pubic bone, before gently slapping the rose against her pulsing clit.

"Ah!" Bella cried as her insides clenched almost painfully. She needed him inside of her so badly.

Sam gripped his cock firmly, stroking it over her wet folds and caressed her nub with the red petals. "How does that feel, Bella?" He asked, kneeling on the ground between her legs, lips so very close to her pulsing core now that she could feel his hot breath wash over her.

"More!" She begged. "Please, Sam. I need more."

"So greedy." He growled, slapping the flower against her again and dipped his tongue into her wetness.

"Please!" She cried out and arched up toward him as the petals tiptoed over her mound, up and down. Over and over. It felt so good.

"How much do you want this?" He eased up from the floor with deceptive grace and dipped the head of his cock into her again. She was so ready for him that she physically ached to have him inside of her.

"More than anything." She mewled. "Please, Sam. Make me yours."

And then he slid into her with ease and forced a cry to tumble from over her parted lips. This time he pumped into her a handful of times with slow but forceful undulations of his hips and just as she'd started to think that he was going to keep going, he stopped, but didn't pull out of her.

His enormous length pushed up against her womb as he leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth. Bella bucked her hips wildly up to him in response, trying to force him to keep moving. Begging. _Pleading._ She was going to self-combust if he didn't do _something._ Anything.

"Hold still, Bella. Not yet." His warned as his lips released her nipple, grazing his teeth against the taut pink flesh as he spoke. He tugged roughly at her other nipple in reprimand and without warning, her body gave up and her insides clenched together, an exquisite orgasm gripping her body and forcing her over the edge with a strangled cry. Her body convulsed around Sam's cock, tightening with savage force around him. Bella's hands searched blindly for Sam's body as he pulled halfway out of her and hammered himself back into her, over and over, with frenetic hips, like he had lost control. Cries of delectation tore from her lips and she was vaguely aware that she was crying out his name while she ground out her climax against his strong hips.

"You really are one magnificent creature." He panted, resting his forehead on her chest once her body relaxed around him.

But apparently Sam wasn't done with her. He was still very much hard when he pulled out of her, pushed himself off the bed and walked over to where he'd hastily discarded his pants earlier. His massive cock bobbed up and down with each movement as he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled something from it. A condom. Bella suspected that the condom wasn't for contraceptive purpose, but more likely to prevent her from smelling like him again for the next week. He was doing it for her - so she could face Jake and her other friends again, without rousing suspicion.

Sam tore open the packet with his teeth and squeezed the rubber from the foil. Two careful fingers placed it over the tip, rolling it down over his thick length with a massive fist as he grasped his cock firmly with the other hand to steady himself.

"Better hold on, Bella, because _now_ I'm going to fuck you." His eyes rested on hers, making her squirm and pant with their dark chocolate intensity.

"Don't tease me, Sam." She challenged. "Show me what you've got." Her voice was hoarse and got caught in the back of her throat.

"Turn around." He ordered curtly in that unimpeachable, double timber bass that made her weak at the knees and left no margin for argument.

Bella did as he asked, turning around and lying flat on her belly. From behind her, two warm hands settled on her ribs, caressing with that sensual edge that only he seemed to possess, and down to her hips. He tugged upward, forcing her hips and butt into the air and heard him growl in response. The unexpected sensation of his tongue darting over her slick folds made her moan wantonly, her fingers curling around the sheets.

"Are you ready?" He inquired, the tip of his cock already pushing against her entrance.

"Yes." She vowed, almost pleading with him to fill her.

And then he did.

Sam rammed himself into her without delay, gripping her hips tightly and thrusting himself into her over and over with violent hips, just like he'd warned her he would. It was pleasure and delicious pain combined all into one as he stretched and filled her so completely with every shattering buck of his hips. There was nothing gentle about the way he claimed her body. He grunted as skin slapped against skin, coaxing delirious wails from over her lips.

Her body was trembling with the onslaught of animalistic pleasure that he enkindled deep inside of her, keeping up his unforgiving pace. His left hand released her hip, gliding over her ass, up her spine and to her neck, fingers tangling in her dark locks and pulling her head back with a rough tug.

"Ah, Christ!" He cried out his release with stuttering hips, his grip on her hip tightening impossibly, forcing Bella to follow loudly behind into her own bliss, arms buckling and burning form the strain and finally giving in. Bella tumbled forward into the pillows with a heaving chest, followed by Sam, collapsing onto her.

He pulled out of her sharply, making her gasp. "You okay?" His lips whispered against her shoulder blade before he planted a gentle kiss against it and carefully rearranged her and pulled her into his side. "Yeah." She nodded. "Fine."

Sam stroked his hand over her hair. "Sorry if I was too rough. I just can't seem to keep it together when I'm around you."

"Hmm..." Bella responded with a tired smile, sleep beckoning her as she drifted off into a sated, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bella woke just past noon to find Sam firmly pushed up against her, spooning her. A heavy arm was draped over her, cupping her breast. She carefully scooted out from under him, smiling at the peaceful expression that had settled on his face. Bella scooped Sam's t-shirt from the floor, pulled it over her head and slid her panties back on. She was very hungry and she was sure that he would be just as hungry when he woke up. Bella decided to make them lunch. He'd probably be awake by the time she finished.

Bella made a detour to the bathroom to freshen up, before she headed to the kitchen. A quick look in the mirror made her smile. Bright eyes and pink cheeks stared back at her. There was an angry purple bruise just above her collar bone from where he'd nipped her skin while they were consumed in the white hot throes of passion. Evidence that she'd been with him; that he'd claimed her body in the most carnal of ways.

Bella tied her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head and padded softly toward the kitchen. She didn't have breakfast this morning, so she decided to make bacon, eggs and toast. She would add a few sausages just for Sam's benefit. She knew very well that the stomach of a wolf was like a bottomless pit.

Bella placed a large pan onto the stove and carefully placed a pack of bacon, strip by strip, into the pan, enjoying the sizzling sound it made. She wasn't sure if he preferred his eggs sunny side up or cooked through, so she settled on making scrambled eggs.

Bella cracked a dozen eggs into a bowl and was busy mixing it together, when he entered the kitchen.

"Don't stop what you're doing." Sam's voice whispered in her ear and stroked his heated hands up her thighs and under his shirt that she had taken, rounding his palms over the swells of her ass, before squeezing firmly. "My god, you are sexy." He groaned and pulled away to turn off the stove.

His hands were back on her body seconds later, fingers curling in under her panties and tore it from her body with a sharp tug. He let the tattered material drop to her feet with abandon and nudged her legs wider apart with a knee. "I said don't stop what you're doing." He ordered. "Keep mixing those eggs while I take you from behind."

"Oh god, Sam." She moaned wantonly in anticipation. Her hands started to tremble and her pulse thumped wildly against her jugular as she felt him slide into her with a torturous slowness. She could feel every inch of him stretch her with exquisite care, while his one hand rested on her shoulder and the other held her gently in place against a bruised hip. Was it possible that he realized how tender her hips felt from where his hands had held her so deliciously tight when he took her from behind, earlier?

Her head tipped forward and her hands stopped their task as her body bucked back into him. Her mind and body simply refused to do anything but submit to his deliberate and measured thrusts into her slick core, setting her body on fire with each push and pull. Fiery lips kissed the rounding of her shoulder and trailed an erotic path down to her back. His teeth nipped at her back while his hips kept up their sinful pace, pushing her body up and up to the precipice of her own climax.

Suddenly he pulled out of her, making her groan in protest. "No, please..."

Without a word, he turned her around, moved the mixing bowl out of the way and lifted her up onto the counter. Careful hands spread her thighs and without hesitation, he thrust back into her, setting an even pace that felt so fucking good.

"Jesus, yes!" She cried out and pulled him closer against her.

"You feel so fucking good, Bella. This beats every fantasy I've ever had of us together." He whispered in her ear, picking up his pace. "I just can't get enough of you."

A brief image of them, locked up in her small house for days and never leaving the bed, flashed through her mind, before focusing back on Sam and what he was doing to her.

Sam snaked a hand from where it rested on her hip, down to the juncture where their bodies joined in the most impure and carnal of ways. His hips never faltered as he rubbed his fingers in a circle over her nub, making her whimper as the effort sent a jolt through her body, just enough to tip her over the edge and force a blissful cry from her lips. Her body tensed and tightened forcefully around his throbbing cock, beckoning him to follow. And he did. With harsh thrusts, he emptied himself deep inside of her with a low grumble, her name tumbling from his lips over and over like a prayer.

"Christ!" Sam panted, resting his forehead against hers. "That was fucking amazing."

Bella nodded in agreement, a breathless laugh falling from her lips as she traced Sam's russet skin with her forefinger, where tiny beads of sweat had broken out over his chest from their eager round of sex.

Sam lifted Bella from the counter, and she clamped her thighs tighter around his hips as he carried her trembling body to the couch in the living room, and sat them down to catch their breath.

"You came inside of me." She mumbled against the crook of his neck, meaning for it to sound like an accusation but found herself too sated to be angry with him. "Now I have to stay away from my friends for another week."

"Why do you care if they know?" He pulled back to stare into her eyes. He was searching for something. She just didn't know what.

"I don't want them to think I'm a slut." She explained. To them it might seem like she was jumping from one guy to the next.

He growled. "Your not a slut, Bella. You're my imprint."

 **A/N: Chuckles evilly...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy in the previous chapter. (Not really sorry) I just had to. Thank you guys for reading. This is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue. Like you all know, this was originally meant as a one shot. And I really don't want to drag the story out and water it down. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all it's recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 4: A Choice**

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella asked in confusion. She seriously must have misunderstood Sam. This couldn't be real, could it?

"You're my imprint." He repeated in a totally insouciant tone, like it was the most normal thing in the world for him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his beautiful lips. It caught her off guard. He looked years younger when he smiled. Even a little carefree for a moment.

"When?" Bella asked Sam. She knew he would understand what she meant by her one word question.

"Almost three years ago." He offered her this intriguing snippet of information. Three whole goddamn years! _Almost_ three. "The first time Jake brought you to the Reservation to introduce you to us as his girlfriend."

"But how? I'm not even Quileute?" Quil's imprint is Quileute and so is Embry and Jared's. Surely Sam had made a mistake. Why would he imprint on a pale face like her?

"That's not how it works, Bella. You already know why we imprint." Sam said, frowning. "But it's not bound to race, traditions or beliefs."

Yeah. She did know, even though she wasn't supposed to. There was an incident just after Bella and Jake had started dating, where Paul had gotten angry and phased right in front of her. And just like _that,_ Bella had found herself completely and irrevocably weaved into a life of the supernatural.

"And you never said anything? Why?" Bella wondered as she rested her head on Sam's warm shoulder, while he absently played with a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger. Why would he let her be with Jacob when he knew she was _his_? That wasn't nobility. It was more like insanity. She'd heard what agony a wolf had to endure if his imprint didn't accept him - even if it was only at first. Why would Sam put himself through that for so long?

"I wanted you to have a _choice_ , Bella." He released her hair and stroked her cheek with a gentle hand, tucking a finger under her chin to lift her gaze to his. "I wanted you to choose me on your own. The imprint takes away so much of our choices. I didn't want it to take yours away too."

"So, you didn't really want me as your imprint." She said. It was neither a question, nor an accusation. It was simply a statement. It was heartbreaking to think that a grown man could be so completely influenced by powers beyond him, that he would fall in love with someone that he had never even considered as an option. Someone he had never _wanted_ to be with.

"Oh, I did. Believe me." He assured her. "I think I was in love with you even before I imprinted on you."

"How? You've never even seen me before the day Jake brought me home to meet the pack."

"I have. _Many_ times." His eyes darkened. "In Jake's head. How you met. Your first date. First kiss. I saw so much of you before I'd even met you, that I found myself so intrigued. I couldn't wait for the day he brought you over to meet us, so I could see if you really were as incredible as you were in _his_ mind. And then the imprint happened..."

And to think she'd been completely oblivious to his feelings for her, up until a few months ago. How the hell did she miss it, when it was now so clear when she looked into his eyes. Another thought occurred to her. Something that didn't quite make sense.

"How does nobody know about it?" Bella frowned. "About the imprint, I mean." What about the pack mind they shared?

"I'm very good at keeping my mind under lock and key. I mean, Christ, Bella..." He raked a hand through his already disheveled hair. "If Jacob had seen my thoughts...about you, my feelings for you, he would have lost it." Sam sighed. "In the end I had resigned myself to the fact that you weren't going to leave Jake. And all I wanted was for you to be happy. I would have walked into a burning building or jumped off a cliff if you'd asked me to. As long as _yo_ u were happy." He reiterated. "And then I saw you look at me the way you did in Leah's kitchen, and I saw the way your body responded to just one look from me. I could scent your arousal and it all gave me a faint glimmer of hope that you wanted me too. I could see in Jake's mind that the spark between the two of you had faded. You guys weren't in love anymore and I knew I just had to be patient for a little while longer."

"Then we shared that night together on the beach..." Bella trailed off.

"Yes. And I knew I was screwed after that. I knew I'd never be able to let you go again. Not after I got a taste of what it would feel like to be with you. What the rest of our lives would be like if you accepted me."

"I think I've already chosen to be with you. Without knowing about the imprint. You've been on my mind ever since that night. The way I got lost in those eyes of yours, every time you looked at me...I think I wanted to be with you for a long time now. It just took me some time to realize it." A very goddamn long time.

Sam's flaccid cock was already stirring inside of her again. Rising back to life. She wanted him. _Needed_ him on a deeper level right now. She wanted him to make love to her. But they were a sticky mess of bodily fluids sitting there on the couch in her living room.

"Let's take a shower." He whispered into her hair and shamelessly dragged in her scent. And there she went, turning into a mess of pulsing lust and aching desire again. She could get used to this feeling.

Bella pulled back. She needed to see those eyes. She stroked her hand over his cheek and raked her hand through his hair. His eyes burned with so much emotion. And for the first time, those dark eyes of Sam Uley's looked happy; content. "Okay." She nodded.

His hands gripped her thighs tightly, keeping her seated around him as he lifted them from the couch and carried her to the shower. Bella rested her head against his shoulder and relished the heat that enveloped her. She didn't think she'd ever get used to this heady feeling of being so close to him. In his arms.

With careful hands, Sam lowered her to her feet in front of the shower and opened the glass door. He turned on the faucet and took her hand. "Come."

How was it possible that a man as gentle as him could be every bit the cut-throat Alpha of a pack of wolves? A vampire slayer. Even the times he made love to her in the roughest of ways, he was still so careful. So gentle and tender.

Sam pulled her with him under the warm spray of water and Bella snaked her arms around his bulky torso, pulling him to her chest. She could exist here forever. She could feel the undulations of Sam's body as he reached for the soap, worked up a lather in those large hands of his and then brought them to her body. Slowly he washed the back of her neck, her back and smoothed his heated soapy hands over the swells of her backside. "Turn around for me, baby." He whispered the order in her ear.

Bella obeyed, turning her back to him, leaning into his chest to steady herself as his hands first found her neck and then her breasts. He kneaded and stroked over them languidly, like he wanted to keep doing this for as long as he could. He was turning her to jell-o and right now she'd do anything he asked of her.

"I'm not sure how I managed to stay away from you for so long." His silky bass drifted over her hair as his hands moved down over her stomach in circular motions and gently over her bruised hips. His thumbs stroked tenderly over the purple finger marks that bloomed on her pale skin. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He added as an afterthought. "I get so caught up in you that I lose all sense..."

"It felt so good, Sam. _So good!"_ She assured him. Because it really did. He knew just how to magic her body into submission. How to bend it to his will and coax limitless pleasure from it. _From her_. And he gave it back tenfold, too. He was such a giving lover. _"_ You have nothing to apologize for."

Sam's fingers trailed down toward her aching mound, stroking his soapy hand over her folds and dipping a single finger into her. It felt incredible...but she didn't want this right now. It was her turn to wash him first, like he'd done for her.

"Let me wash you, Sam." She said and reached for the soap. Just like he did, she soaped up her hands, put the soap back in the holder and placed two gentle hands on his chest. With slow, thoughtful strokes, she washed his front, watching him throw his head back as if it brought him immense pleasure. As if she was healing that selfless heart that had endured her being with someone else for so long; endured her taking another lover while he waited in the background for her to finally notice him. But when Bella wanted to turn him around to wash his back, he shook his head at her and mouthed, "Later."

Sam lifted Bella into his arms, pressed her back against the cold tiles and eased into her with temperate hips, like he was savoring every blissful inch of her. Bella whimperd at the sensation. It was more than she could handle. It was overwhelming. What she felt for this man with his steady arms secured delicately around her thighs, was staggering. With each roll of his hips into her, he inflamed rapturous passion and deep devotion within her. She wanted this man in every way possible. She wanted everything. She wanted his body, she wanted his keen mind, his trust. But most of all, she wanted that beautiful heart of his to love her without condition. Without limits. And as he brought her to ecstasy with him, she realized that she had fallen in love with him in the short span of a few days. She had fallen hard, despite the fact that she knew it was too soon. But not soon enough. They should have been like this years ago, already. They had missed out on so much time together, but in this moment it didn't matter anymore. They had each other now.

* * *

"Oh god, yes! Jesus Christ!" Sam roared as they both came, pressing Bella's convulsing body harder into the hood of his car as he emptied himself inside of her with jerking hips. _"Fuck!"_ He panted and pressed his lips to her temple. "So good."

"Bella?" A voice made both Sam and her startle and pull away from each other, causing Bella to groan as Sam's now-flaccid cock slipped out of her.

"Jake!" Bella admonished, blushing furiously as she picked her jeans up from the ground, where she'd discarded it not so long ago, when her need for Sam had overrode her common sense and propriety. Not that Sam had minded in the least. He had been more than happy to fuck her on the hood of his black, 1969 Mustang. "Turn around." She commanded and pulled on her pants.

"What the fuck?" Jake growled, but did as she asked.

"What is your problem, Jacob?" Sam demanded evenly without batting an eye, as he buckled his belt and turned toward Jake.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam." Jake turned around to face Sam and sneered as he spoke his Alpha's name, words dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe it's the fact that you were fucking my girlfriend like a wild animal, in broad daylight. On top of your car!"

"Ex." Bella mumbled, though she was sure both men could hear her.

"Yeah and?" Sam questioned, obviously fishing for a better reason to justify Jacob's outburst. "You guys broke up."

"How can you treat her like that? Bella is a lady. And she deserves to be treated as such." Jake continued.

"Did you hear her complain at any point in the time that you were spying on us like a fucking pervert?" Sam shot back.

Suddenly Jake's enraged expression slipped away to be replaced by realization and shock as something clicked in his mind.

"Seriously!" Jake gaped at Bella in disbelief, before turning around and stalking away from her. " _Him? Sam_ was the guy you slept with the other night?" He raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah." Bella nodded, not sure what to say to appease Jake. Not that she was required to justify her actions to him anymore.

"You barely know each other." He accused as he flung around on his heel, fixing her with a murderous glare. Why was he so upset that it was Sam she had slept with? Maybe because he had expected to see it in the pack mind? Or maybe because his Alpha had always been so reserved where women were concerned, that he hadn't even considered him as _the_ guy who had taken Bella's body for himself? Because, honestly, in the three years that Bella had known Sam, she had never seen him flirt with a girl, much less bring one home. And maybe it had something to do with the imprint, but either way, he had also never struck her as the 'take what I want' type of guy. And he wasn't. Except for the other night on the beach. And the multiple times he had fucked her since. It had most likely been the only impulsive thing he had ever done in his life.

"He imprinted on me, Jake." Bella explained and flicked her eyes up to look at Sam. She hoped he didn't mind that she revealed the truth. He looked back at her with a whisper of a smile on his lips.

"Bullshit!" Jake shouted at her. "Bull-fucking-shit! He's playing you, Bella."

"Three years, Jake. For three years he gave us a chance to be happy. Until we weren't anymore..."

"I would have seen it in the pack mind if he did." He focused his furious gaze to Sam. "You mean to tell me that for three fucking years you managed to stay away from her? _And_ hide the truth from the rest of us? There is no way!"

"She was happy with you." He said simply, no trace of anger or even annoyance in his voice. Just the plain, ugly truth.

Jacob's face fell in defeat and he looked down at his feet for a moment. How could he argue with such selflessness? When he lifted his gaze back to Sam, his brows were knit together in a serious face. "If you hurt her, Sam, I swear to god I'll kill you. Alpha or not. She's an amazing woman. We just weren't meant for each other."

"I won't." Sam assured him. "I couldn't."

Bella's head felt dizzy from the constant swivel between the two men, like watching a tennis match underway.

"By the way." Sam added. "Don't ever touch Evie again!" About this he seemed angry. Very angry. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Bella gasped. Shit! How did he know?

"You told him, Bella?" Jake stared at her with open-mouthed horror. "I explicitly asked you not to!"

"No." Bella shook her head and lifted her hands in defense, scooting closer to Sam. He pulled her into his side with a strong arm. "I swear I didn't, Jake."

"But how-"

"You aren't as good at guarding your thoughts as you thought you were." Sam interrupted him. "And even if I didn't see it slip in your thoughts, I could smell you on her." He growled. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He arched a questioning brow at Jake. "Just be fucking glad Chase isn't a wolf. He would have torn you to shreds if he smelled you on her."

"You didn't tell him?" Jake frowned. "Why?"

"To protect Evie. Chase really does love her and I don't want to risk them breaking up for good. It would break my sister's heart."

Jake nodded. "Thank you Sam."

"Like I said, I did it to protect my sister." He growled.

Bella wondered what Sam would say to her once they were alone? She had hidden the truth from him, although he'd probably known before her that Jake had slept with Evie. He couldn't admonish Jake for cheating on Bella, because they'd done exactly the same thing...just for different reasons. _Better reasons._

* * *

"Are you mad at me for not telling you about Jake and Evie?" She wondered later while Sam was perched on his kitchen counter, watching her cook for him. He looked so relaxed like this and Bella wondered just how tough it had really been for Sam over the last three years. Bella sprinkled a handful of spices over the whole chicken and rubbed it in over the raw flesh.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not mad. I understand why you did what you did. But if it's not too much to ask, I'd really appreciate you being loyal to me now."

Bella nodded and turned to him. She scooted in between his open legs and slid her hands over the taut muscles of his abdomen. "Of course. Things are different now."

"Knock knock!" A female voice called from the front door.

"In the kitchen." Sam called back.

Bella arched a brow in question.

"Evie." He explained and stroked Bella's hair. "Why? Were you jealous there for a second?" His eyes crinkled with mirth, teasing her.

"I don't get jealous." She lied.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned, challenging her.

"Fine!" She relented with a huff. "Maybe just a little."

"You two? Finally!" Evie peeked into the kitchen with a massive smile.

"She knows?" Bella asked Sam.

"Yeah. Just her. She was the only one I could talk to about you." He assured her, stroking a lazy hand up and down her arm to soothe her.

"I'm just happy the two of you finally got your shit together. For quite some time I thought it wasn't going to happen." Evie fixed Bella with a pair of soft, dark chocolate eyes, much like her brother's. "How did it happen, by the way?"

Bella blushed and bit her lip, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. There was no way that she could tell Evie what _really_ happened.

"Okay." Evie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Just seeing the way you blush makes me regret asking the question at all. Please don't scar me for life with the details!"

Sam laughed a deep, rumbling laugh that reverberated through his whole body. "Yeah. You don't want to know."

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked, desperately trying to change the subject. She picked up the baking tray with the chicken and headed over to the stove. "There's plenty of food." She popped the chicken into the oven and closed the door.

"I'd love to join you." Evie nodded. "Thanks."

 **A/N: I'm madly in love with this Sam, just so you know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. xxx MrsLMB**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the epilogue. Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging words. This chapter is a little different. Hope it doesn't disappoint. xxx**

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and all it's recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 5: Everything**

 **SPOV**

 _Sam wasn't an emotional guy. Never had been._

 _If it hadn't been for Bella Swan and the fact that he'd imprinted on her, he would still have been convinced that he wasn't built to experience emotions such as love. Love for another woman, to be more specific. He loved his family, sure, but that was a different kind of love._

 _Seeing Bella Swan for the first time in Jacob Black's mind, had stirred something deep within him: His latent and numb heart. He had the constant urge - no, need! - to be near Jacob as much as he could, just so he could catch one more glimpse of this woman that had completely taken over his entire being. The image of her was like a fix to an addict, providing a high that only seemed to increase his need to see her again and again. She was like a hit of heroine...or ecstasy, maybe. He couldn't seem to get enough. She pulled him deeper and deeper into this tempestuous whirlpool of yearning that he couldn't seem to escape. Didn't want to escape. And, for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he was so drawn to this girl who was constantly on Jacob's mind._

 _...until the day arrived that Jacob brought her to the Reservation for the first time. That had been the day he had finally understood why..._

 _Never in his life had he experienced anything close to the emotions that threatened to consume his very being as his eyes locked with hers for just a split second that day, as Jake dragged her along by her arm, into_ his _house._

 _A pull so strong that it very nearly brought him to his knees, tugged at the tender flesh of his soul, where just minutes ago, there had still only been a gaping hole in stead of a heart. A love like he had never known to exist, burned to life inside of him, razing everything else to ashes._

 _The sheer need that she awoke within him! Oh dear Jesus, that overwhelming need...to be close to her. To touch her, to kiss her, to taste and claim her in the most carnal and basic of ways possible. The need to mark her with the potent scent of his seed; to mark her as his, was driving him very nearly insane. It was more than his mind could grasp. He had never wanted any woman as badly as he wanted Bella Swan._

 _With this new-found need and love came pain, loss and mourning for a woman who barely saw him. A woman who had given her heart and her body to one of his pack. It was simply put, the best and worst day of his life._

 _For almost three years he had to witness Jacob Black kiss his imprint. Touch her. Embrace her and make love to her. The images of them together, were on a constant replay in Jacob's mind, driving Sam wild. The scent of Jacob that lingered on Bella on an almost permanent basis, was like a dagger to the heart. It was a scent that didn't belong on her body. It was a scent that made him sick to his stomach._

 _What he knew without a shadow of a doubt, though, was that his imprint was_ happy _with one of his pack brothers. And that was all that he wanted for her - happiness. This small fact had been enough to dulcify his wolf...for the time being._

 _He always kept a watchful eye out for Bella, longing for the day (if it ever came) when her eyes would meet his with the same passion and need that burned in his own._

 _He watched even closer as the fire that had once burned so savagely between Bella and Jacob, cooled to glowing embers and faded slowly to ash._

 _And just like unexpected surprises always tend to creep up on you and startle the bejeezus out of you when you least expect it; when you blink and look away for just a second, Bella's warm, brown eyes locked with his one winter's day in Leah Clearwater's kitchen, as he strolled in to fetch himself some food._

 _The look she had given him, had knocked the air right from his straining lungs and rooted him to the spot. Her eyes were once again filled with hunger and need, but this time it was directed at him._ _It might have been hours or only a second that their eyes met, but for the first time since he'd met Bella Swan, those molten chocolate eyes saw him. Really saw him. Those brown orbs bore right into his soul and reached into his chest, pulling out his raw and bleeding heart, and slapped a band aid onto it. Hope._

 _For the first time in two-and-a-half years, Sam felt hopeful that she might still become his. That she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her._

 _He kept watching, calling, screaming silently for her to accept him. To love him. To give herself to him. Give everything._

 _And every time he saw her, she met his yearning gaze with a challenge blazing in those endless eyes of hers. She, too, was calling out to him. But she wasn't ready yet._

 _So like he did so well, he waited still...until the day came when she would be ready._

 _Finally, on that fateful night, while celebrating Leah's birthday, Bella kept meeting his gaze over and over, with a kind of boldness and hunger that made him so fucking hard that he couldn't get his body under control. He was standing there, amid his friends, with a painfully raging boner just for Bella. And only_ she _noticed. Her reaction toward him had been frighteningly intoxicating, as her scent of arousal filled his nostrils, making his head spin and his blood burn a searing path through his veins. His heart beat loudly in his ears; so loud, in fact, that he almost didn't hear her tell Jacob that she was going down to the beach for a while._

 _This was his chance...finally._

 _He followed Bella down to the beach, feeling like an animal stalking it's prey..._

 _With the innocent intention of just talking to her in an attempt to draw her into him even more, he experienced for the first time how even he - the fearless, cold-hearted Alpha - could lose all control._

 _It was her scent more than anything, that had acted as the unrelenting driving force behind his need to claim her for himself. To take without apology what was rightfully his. To fill her body to the brim with his seed, and make sure there would never again be any doubt as to whom Bella Swan belonged._

 _Sam was completely unprepared for her response to him. She seemed just as desperate to be close to him; to have him claim her, and she reciprocated his every touch with moans and cries of delight, trembling exquisitely in his arms as he pulled orgasm after orgasm from her beautiful body. When he had finally given in and followed Bella into his own release, marking her (like he had wanted to do for so long) with his scent, he knew that he would never again be the same man as the one who had walked down to the beach, a mere half an hour ago. Bella Swan had changed him irrevocably._

 _For the first time in three long years, both man and wolf were satisfied. They had finally claimed their mate._

 _Bella Swan had given Sam Uley, mighty Alpha, everything he had **never** had the capacity to dream of._

 _She gave him her heart so passionately, without reservation. Without hesitation. She loved him so fiercely with everything she had._

 _Bella gave him an even greater, but very unexpected gift nine months after their passionate and fierce coupling on the beach. A child. A beautiful boy that was two parts Uley and one part Swan. Perfection personified in the form of a chubby-cheeked bundle of joy. The two of them had weaved together a child - a miracle - deep inside of Bella's body, after their first night together. With passion, need, devotion and love, they had created a life._

 _An all-consuming love now tied Bella and himself even closer together. A love for a child that completed them._

 _A year later, Bella gave him even more. She gave him her hand in marriage, tying them together in the last possible way that was left. She became Bella Uley that day. Neither of them had been in a rush to get married after Bella had given him the news of her pregnancy. They had nothing to prove to anyone and they weren't ashamed of the life they had created. They loved each other very much and, as if that wasn't enough, they had the imprint as well._

 **Two years later:**

Bella peeked her head from the bathroom as Sam watched her from their bed. To this day, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Sam." She smiled with bright, teary eyes and whispered in wonder. "Babe, I'm pregnant."

Sam sat up in bed, blinking twice as he absorbed this welcome news. "We're having another baby?" Another unexpected surprise, just like their first child had been. But not unwelcome; _n_ _ever unwelcome._ Sam didn't think he could ever get used to seeing her pregnant with his children. He loved seeing her swollen belly, knowing that _he_ did that to her.

"Yeah." She nodded with a brilliant smile. "Maybe it will be a girl this time."

"One of each would be nice." He agreed. A boy and a girl.

Sam thought back to how far they've come; how incredibly blessed they were.

"You know what, Bella?" He got up from their warm bed and sauntered lazily up to his gorgeous wife, pulling her into his arms and caressing her silk covered hips. "I think we might actually be lucky enough to have a girl this time. Everything we've ever wanted has been given to us without fail, and I think it's because the two of us were really meant for each other. _You_ and _me_ together...it's just right. It's the way it's supposed to be. And I really can't imagine life getting any better than this."

Sam allowed Bella to pull his naked, hard and very hungry body back to bed, pushing gently against his chest and forcing him to fall onto his back. His body ached for her as he watched her carefully.

With slow, deliberate hands, she pulled her barely-there thong from under her ivory silk nightgown, discarding it next to her feet - never breaking eye contact. Her pink nipples rose up to hardened peaks under the silk, straining temptingly against the material, as desire bloomed freely within her pregnant body. Her potent scent of arousal enveloped him like a thick fog, making him even harder for her - it was a scent that he could never get enough of.

"I think," She said as she pulled the silky material over her head, revealing those perfect tits and bare mound to him, " that life does in fact get even better..." She crawled onto the bed, open desire aflame in her beautiful brown eyes. She straddled his hips, twined her fingers with his on either side of his torso, and dipped her head to his to capture his lips in a searing embrace. Bella licked his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, begging for entrance. Without a second thought, Sam parted his lips, and growled as her tongue slipped into his mouth, dominating and wild, just like her need for him.

Bella's hips lifted slowly to settle her heated, weeping core over his obvious need for her, and lowered herself onto him with excruciatingly slow and deliberate hips, forcing strangled cries from their joined lips.

Good god, he didn't think he could ever get enough of this woman. She still made him feel like a horny teenager, sporting boners left and right whenever he was near her; whenever she looked at him or touched him. Their need for each other had not waned one bit since that first night on the beach, and he hoped to god that it never would.

Bella pulled away from his mouth, throwing her head back as she sheathed herself easily over his painfully hard and throbbing cock. She moaned wantonly as he filled her body so completely, "This moment with you right now, combined with everything you've given me, is the best that life gets, Sam."

"I think you've got it all mixed up, Bells." He breathed and lifted one of their joined hands, stroking her cheek and groaning out over parted lips as her body lifted from where they were joined so deliciously, and lowering again with a swift, determined roll of her hips. She started rocking slowly, roughly, against him, sending his blood racing through his veins in a rush of heat at the feel of her slick walls that taunted him over and over again. "You've given _me_ everything."

The rest of the night was spent without any words, while they took what they wanted from each other without apology. The only words uttered were curses and moans as ecstasy consumed them over and over, until Bella couldn't move anymore - until they were both sated for the time being.

* * *

 **BPOV**

To say life with Sam Uley was filled with surprises, was an understatement.

Finding out that she was pregnant a little more than a month after that fateful night on the beach with Sam, was completely unexpected. She was on the pill. Had been for five years already. There had been no reason (as far as _she_ was concerned) to ask Sam to use protection.

Her constant nausea and fatigue hadn't raised any alarms in her mind to the fact that she could possibly be pregnant...until she had gone grocery shopping with Leah one Saturday. The feminine products caught Bella's eye as she reached for her favorite deodorant - her tampons were finished and she would need some more soon. Her period was due any day now. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more certain she was that she was actually a little late. She had pulled out her cellphone right there in the middle of the isle, selecting the calendar with shaking hands, and counted the days since her last period.

 _Oh fuck! Almost two weeks late..._

How the fuck was it possible? She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

But when her doctor confirmed that she was indeed pregnant, she had questioned the likelihood. She explained to him that she had been taking her pill diligently for the last few years, and to her utter dismay, he reminded her of the antibiotics he had prescribed her just before the conception of Sam's and her baby. The medication she had used was the reason the pill hadn't been effective.

Another surprise was Sam's reaction to the news. Bella had been so nervous to tell him that she was pregnant. She had no idea how he would react; if he even wanted children. In their short time together, the topic of children hadn't yet come up.

Sam had smiled at the news - an honest to god smile. The smile Sam only wore when he was _really_ happy. A smile that was usually reserved just for her. With wonder and pride blazing in those obsidian eyes of his, he had carried her to bed and kept her there for the rest of the night, making sweet love to her until she hadn't been able to keep her eyes open anymore.

But that was Sam. A man of few words. What he felt and what he needed to say, was always shown through fierce and fiery sex. That was who he was and there was no way that Bella was going to try and change him. She loved the way he expressed himself to her.

Charlie's reaction, on the other hand, wasn't surprising at all. She had expected her father to lose his shit...and he hadn't disappointed...

He had blown his top when they sat down with him one rainy afternoon, ready to tell him the good news.

Bella had told Sam to expect nothing less than an incensed reaction from her father, and much to her amusement, she had even seen Charlie eye his gun a few times, where it hung from his belt, next to the door. The smart man that Charlie Swan was, though, he knew that Sam was big and that he'd most likely cause more embarrassment for himself if he tried to shoot the father of Bella's unborn child. And despite the fact that Sam had knocked up his daughter, he had known Sam for much longer that Bella had, and had always liked him. Up until now, Sam had never done anything to piss Charlie off.

After a couple of hours, a few beers (five, to be exact) and a lot of soothing from Sue, Charlie had offered them his congratulations and well wishes, even rewarding them with a small twitch of his mustache - it was the biggest smile that Charlie was physically capable of giving. And it meant a lot to Bella, though she suspected that it might have had something to do with the steady flow of beer that Sue had been feeding him. But Bella was wise enough to take what she could get.

When Bella phoned her mother with the news, all Reneé wanted to know was if Bella was happy. If Sam was good to her. And without a doubt in her mind, Bella had confirmed as much.

So here she was now, a few years later, pregnant again and making love to a man who made her happier than she could have ever dreamed. A man who loved her with every fiber of his being; a man that she loved back just as much, and a little boy that she loved even more. Nothing could ever come close to this moment, and she found that she needed nothing more than what she already had in her life. Things were perfect just the way they were.

The end :)

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. xxx**


End file.
